Pick up the Pieces
by RubbleStrength
Summary: Rex took a moment to empty his mind; not to think about the men he'd lost, or bury himself in thoughts of what had happened on Umbara. This was a rare moment when he could get lost in simple emptiness. (No warnings)
**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS (Maybe I wish I did, but I don't. )**

 **Written for Midnightdawn999.**

 **A/N This is my second Clone Wars story, so I hope it's okay! (It might be slightly AU) Reviews would be appreciated, if you have the time! :D Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

Walking with measured steps, Rex headed toward the door. The briefing had gone as expected... not terrible, but not good. It was his job to make sure they knew every detail, from the moment General Skywalker left Umbara, to the moment every one of his men was on a gunship heading to the Resolute. And he'd done just that, managing to control his personal feelings on the matter, difficult as that was.

He heard the door to the briefing room close behind him and didn't stop to look back. As he walked, he wondered what would become of him, and his men... even Dogma. They had killed a Jedi. Granted, the "Jedi" was a traitor, but there was nothing more than their word against the Council, who trusted their own without question. Rex sighed. He'd spoken the truth, there was nothing more he could do beyond what he'd done. He knew General Skywalker believed him. General Kenobi believed him too, as did Ashoka, and several others. So why did he feel like he'd lost? Why did that give him no solace?

Somehow, he ended up at the rec-room. He noted that it was actually very useful to know the ship well. He practically went into autopilot, reaching destinations without giving it a single thought. The room was empty now, as most of the men were either sleeping, or speaking to superiors, giving their reports.

Rex crossed the room, finding his locker and tapping the code into it. Opening the door, he took a moment to empty his mind; not to think about the men he'd lost, or bury himself in thoughts of what the Council would think of one of their own being gunned down by a clone. No. Now, was a moment he could just... not think. And there was no better way to not think, than to clean a gun.

He fingered the edge of his helmet, hit the release, then pulled it off. Rex pushed it into its place on the middle shelf, staring back at the thing that had basically become his second skin. After a moment, he removed both DC 17 blasters, and the cleaning kit, then headed to a bench in the far corner of the room. Rex sat stiffly, glancing around once more, then set the guns down. He opened the cleaning kit, pulling out a blackened brush, rag, and the gun-oil. He set it all aside, then reached for the closest blaster.

Rex easily began taking it apart. This was a task he'd been taught from the beginning of his artificially short life. It was a task he could almost complete in his sleep... it was something he could do mindlessly, and right now, he needed this. This simple chore was his salvation in stressful times. He picked up the brush, and the now-exposed barrel, running it through several times, then examining the work. Still dirty. He continued the process several times, until he was satisfied with the inside. He then moved to removing dust and grime from the mechanisms, using the gun oil and the cloth.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the present with a jolt. He hadn't known anyone was there. Brown eyes met brilliant blues. Ahsoka stood, leaning in the open doorway, arms crossed over her slender frame. "Want some company?" She asked with a soft smile.

Rex nodded once. If she wanted to come in, it wasn't his place to tell her not to. He went back to cleaning the disassembled weapon.

"Smells like mint..." Ahsoka mused as she walked over, boosted herself onto the table behind him, and watched him work.

"It's the oil," he stated, pushing it toward her.

The young Jedi picked up the small container and held it up to her nose, inhaling deeply. "I like it," She stated.

Rex smiled and shook his head. He liked it too. "Is there something you wanted, Commander?"

Ahsoka leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees, and clasping her hands, then bracing her chin on them. Ahsoka made a face, then grinned brightly. "Company?"

"Alright, Sir."

He looked up at her and saw her eyes flash with something other than happiness. He knew she was thinking long and hard about something less-than-pleasant, and it didn't take a Jedi to know that. He didn't ask. If she wanted to say it, she'd get around to it.

"You clean your blasters after every battle." It wasn't a question as much as a statement; something she'd noticed.

"Yeah..." It distracted him.

"Will you teach me?"

He blinked up at her in surprise. She was a Jedi. They didn't use uncivilized weapons. "Sir?"

Ahsoka shuffled forward, sliding off the table and onto the bench beside him. She picked up the second blaster. "Will you teach me how?"

"Yeah, if you want."

Ahsoka seemed content with this answer. Her expression was one of determination, and her eyes were locked on his as she held the "uncivilized" weapon.

He quickly reassembled the first, then began showing her how to take them apart. "You see that circle?"

"This one?" She pointed to a small round spot on the blaster's side.

"Yep, that one." He handed her a small metal bar. "Push it out, and hold the slide while you do."

"Okay..." she did, and the once the black beam was pushed all the way through, the slide came away from the grip. Ahsoka beamed proudly.

Rex couldn't help but feel that same sense of pride. Maybe she was his commanding officer, and, yeah, she was a Jedi... but she was also just a kid; still learning, still innocent. "Okay, pull the barrel out."

She followed the instruction, sliding out the small, elongated cylinder. She picked up the brush, holding it up with a questioning expression. When Rex nodded, she stuffed it into the barrel, doing what she'd seen him do when she'd first come in. "Is this right?"

"Yeah. Okay, stop for a second. Check it. Hold it like this..." He showed by example, "...and make sure it looks clean."

She did, and grinned. "Looks fine to me!"

Rex laughed quietly, taking it and inspecting it himself. She'd done a good job. "All right, now clean the rest of it with this." He handed her the rag and the gun oil.

Ahsoka set to work, quickly cleaning the pieces and oiling them, asking questions now and then.

"So..." she began. "The Council voted in favor of your actions on Umbara." Even as she spoke, she didn't look up from her work.

Rex tensed. Well, at least they'd believed him. Sighing quietly, he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Rex."

He met her eyes, and all he saw was understanding and pain. Rex didn't respond.

"I should've..." Ahsoka paused. "I should've been there! If I had been there, then Krell wouldn't have, and…" She paused to take a breath. Her usually happy face was a mask of sorrow now.

"It's not your fault, Kid." Rex put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I know, but..."

"It's not your fault," he repeated firmly.

She bit her lip and nodded, fingers still fumbling with gun pieces and cloth. "All the same, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay, I understand." After all, Ahsoka was a Jedi. She went where the Council wanted, and they hadn't wanted her on Umbara. Besides... if they'd sent Krell anyway, and he'd hurt Ahsoka... Rex wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to her.

"Anakin said I shouldn't bother you, but I... I had to make sure you know I'm sorry, and I care what happened. It's awful. Waxer, and Hardcase, and the others... well, they shouldn't be gone. I just want you to know that I won't forget them."

"Thank you." She couldn't know how much that meant. So many of his brothers were forgotten, and to hear her say that they wouldn't be was like a breath of air to a drowning man.

Ahsoka didn't hesitate before throwing her arms around him. She pressed her face against his shoulder, and mumbled something incoherent.

He was shocked for a moment. Slowly, Rex responded in turn, his arms moved around Ahsoka and he leaned his head against hers. He smiled slightly. Ahsoka probably didn't know - nor would she ever know - just how much she meant to him and the others. She was so kind, always willing to talk to them about anything and everything. Her actions showed that she valued them as equals, not just mindless clones.

Finally, Ahsoka pulled back. Her trademark grin was back in its place, her eyes shining like the stars. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm always here."

"I know, Kid."

She punched his shoulder. "I'm technically older than you!"

"Technically." He smirked. "But not really."

"Hmph!" Ahsoka pretended to scowl, but she couldn't hide the light in her eyes.

"You gonna finish that?" He pointed at the blaster, still sitting in pieces beside the young Jedi. "Or am I?"

"I got it, just give me a few pointers." She picked up the pieces.

Rex grinned and then helped her put it together... like his life. After the loss of every brother, putting these blasters together put him back together, and now there she was, doing it for him; like family.

"Is it right?" She asked.

"Not quite... if you shoot it like that, the slide's gonna spring off," he laughed.

"Oh, that'd be dumb," she laughed, taking it apart again. This time, she paid closer attention, and fit it all together correctly.

"There, that's it."

Ahsoka picked up the weapon and looked through the sites. "Huh..." She grinned. "Thanks for teaching me! Now I know something Skyguy doesn't."

Rex laughed. Those two were always competing. He wondered who was winning whatever game they were playing right now. He didn't even have to ask to know it was probably Ahsoka.

She stood up and stretched. "It's late, you should get some rest. Busy day tomorrow." Ahsoka handed him the blaster and waited.

"Yeah, I will... just need some time alone."

"Okay." Her expression softened again. "Just remember, if you wanna talk, wake me up. I don't mind."

"Thank you."

"Good night, Rex."

"Good night."

With that, Ahsoka left, padding away silently. Rex waited until she had gone to put the blasters back in his locker. It felt better to know that someone else cared... that another person mourned his fallen brothers. He wasn't so alone after all. And tomorrow would be better.

 **Thank you for reading! God bless, and have a wonderful day (or night) :)**


End file.
